1. Field of the Invention
A convertible ladder and scaffold assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible ladder and scaffold assemblies are well known in the prior art. US Patent Application Publication 2007/0261916 to Sward et al. discloses such an assembly having a plurality of uprights, a plurality of beams each extending from one of the uprights, and a plurality of hinges each hingedly connecting one of the uprights to one of the beams about a rotational axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,872 to Lin discloses each of the hinges defining at least one catch and presenting a stop releasably engaging at least one of the catches for preventing rotation about the rotational axis.